Miraculous: Tales of Hudie and Abeille
by kurseoftime
Summary: A single flap of a butterfly's wings, can change many things.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Prelude ~**_

It was summer break for all of the students of Paris, and the Dupain-Cheng family in order to celebrate the fact that their daughter Marinette had been accepted to attend her first year at College Francoise Dupont, where she would have Miss Bustier's as her teacher had planed this trip to Tibet. Marinette was a beautiful young woman of fourteen, who was around five feet, five inches tall and had dark raven hair that she often kept in twin tails, and bluebell eyes, and for her age was a very talented designer; but she also loved to draw, her artwork being very detailed as she always sketched out her ideas for new designs before ever putting needle and thread to cloth. Marinette being half Chinese loved this opportunity to learn more about her mom's heritage, having lived in Paris all her life, and was taking full advantage of this opportunity in order to draw the beautiful scenery, and architecture of the lands around her.

For the last day of their amazing vacation, Marinette being the kind hearted young woman she was had convinced her parents to spend the day together, while she visited a Tibetan Shrine that she wanted to sketch in pencil. Tom and Sabine though did go with Marinette on the bus and smiling at their daughter as they left her at the bottom of the stairs that led to the temple watched as she waved at them till they where out of view. Marinette with a sigh then made her way up the stairs a soft smile gracing her soft pink lips as she reached the top and pulled out her notepad and a case that held all of her pencils all in varying shades of the rainbow before setting down in a lotus possession and beginning to draw so that she could capture in her drawing the beauty of the sun as it rose behind the Tibetan temple, making a line drawing that she would fill out in detail as the day progressed.

It was just around noon that a loud growling from her stomach drew Marinette out of her focus mode, causing her cheeks to turn a very pretty shade of light pink. "I'm glad I asked mama to help me make a lunch for today, and that papa made sure I didn't forget it this morning," Marinette thought to herself closing her notepad and placing her drawing pencil on the top as she stood and stretched to relieve the tension in her muscles from setting for so long. Yet as Marinette pulled out her lunchbox from the backpack she had brought with her, the young woman's eyes narrowed as the sun now high overhead reflected off of something that seemed to almost sparkle in the grass near the temple. "Hm," Marinette said with a sandwich in hand as she decided to investigate, and found a very simple oval shaped broach with a dark amethyst colored gemstone in its center.

"Beautiful," Marinette whispered appreciating the simple elegance of the jewelry piece as she reached out her free hand to pick the broach up out of the grass, almost dropping it in shock as the broach began to glow a soft magenta light, as a small creature with large eyes that was a soft purple in color and somewhat resembled a butterfly appeared before Marinette's eyes. "Greetings master, I am Nooroo," the small creature said with a bow that made Marinette blush at the formal greeting though she could not help but to hold out her hand and pet Nooroo on the check with her index finger. "Um, hello Nooroo; and please call me Marinette not master; but not to be rude, what; oh um sorry, who are you." Nooroo for his part only smiled a small laugh escaping him at how pure and gentle Marinette's soul was, despite now knowing that she had no clue as to who he was or what she now held within her hands.

"I am a Kwami, and that," Nooroo said pointing at the broach in Marinette's hands, "is the Butterfly Miraculous." "Kwami? Miraculous," Marinette said confusion clear in her tone. "Ancient beings, long ago considered gods, that is what a Kwami is. A Miraculous is a magical item, that allows a Kwami to go within it, and give the holder amazing powers." "Wow, and what power does this Miraculous hold," Marinette asked out of curiosity, and not a need for power as Nooroo could feel within the young woman once again making his heart feel light at how pure of a soul Marinette seemed to have. "The Butterfly Broach lets its holder feel the emotions of others, becoming an Empath. As the holder of that broach you Marinette could help someone deal with negative emotions, reminding them of the positive and good memories in their life."

"So I would be like a guardian angel," Marinette asked as Nooroo chuckled. "Indeed it is the first holder of the Butterfly Broach that gave birth to many of those legends," Nooroo admitted. "But there is one other thing you would be able to do, though it is not always necessary, you can use the emotions of a person and turn them into a Champion, or as they would more likely be known in this age, a Superhero," Nooroo said as Marinette gasped in awe. "Amazing," Marinette said looking at the broach in her hand. "So I'm guessing Champion's are rare, only being used if the person, well I would be helping had someone that they loved that was in danger or needed to be defended, is that right Nooroo," Marinette asked and the Kwami nodded glad that the young woman before him was not only of a pure heart but a very intelligent mind.

"That, or and this is even rarer, a Miraculous is being misused, it is then often the duty of those that are true protectors of the Miraculous' and their Kwami are tasked with the retrieval of their brother or sister from the one using them to accomplish dark deeds." "Then I hope such a thing never happens, but if it does I would gladly help you to save one of your sisters or brothers Nooroo," Marinette said conviction in her heart as Nooroo actually shed a tear not out of sadness but happiness just before her stomach grumbled once again reminding her she had yet to eat. "Hungry," Nooroo said as with a blush Marinette nodded, "Do you eat Nooroo," Marinette asked going back towards the area where she had set out her food. "If you have any fruit, that has always been my favorite," the Kwami said and Marinette after a moment drew out a small container of grapes.

"Here have as many as you like, I'll eat my PB and J," Marinette said as Nooroo thanked his new master, calling her by name of course as she had asked, and the two simply continued to talk for the rest of the day before Marinette pinned the Butterfly broach on a simple white shirt with leaf patterns that she had sewn herself, letting Nooroo rest inside of her light black jacket pocket, as she told Nooroo that she already had plans to design a small purse that she could more easily carry him around in, so the two could remain together as Nooroo had asked. "And don't forget Marinette whenever you are ready to see what we can truly do together, all you have to say is: Wings Rise," Nooroo said as he hid in the jacket pocket and Marinette made her way back down the staircase waving when she saw that her parents where waiting for her. Marinette promised both herself and later Nooroo before they boarded the plain back to Paris, that she would transform for the first time when they got back home.

Together the two would use what would then be her enhanced empathy powers and the butterflies given to her by the transformation in order to see if they could located the Guardian of the Miraculous' set that Nooroo was a part of; as Marinette learned that Nooroo had been lost and away from his brothers and sisters for decades. It was on the plain that a thought came to Marinette and turning towards Sabine asked, "mama, what is the Chinese word for butterfly," and Sabine answered, " _ **Húdié**_ sweetheart." Marinette felt Nooroo stir in her jacket pocket as she herself smiled. "Hudie," she repeated as her mama nodded and both she and Nooroo knew they had found the name they would use when helping the people of Paris overcome the negativity within their hearts.

 **Note** **:**

 **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir and all things related are ****Ó** **Zagoon - Method Animation - De Agostini S.P.A. - Toei Animation and SAMG Animation.**

 **No profit is being made from the writing of this story, only for a love of this amazing work of animation and storytelling given to all of us by the companies listed above.**

 **Positive criticism is welcome but please know that all negative comments will be reported; and with that said it is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this story.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **I humbly remain a . . . .**

 **KuRSeofTime**

 ** **PS****

 ** **Updates will occur once a week.****


	2. Chapter 1 - Origins Part One

_**~ Act I : Origins Part One ~**_

There had been only two weeks left before Marinette would begin her first year in Collage. The young woman used that time to grow accustomed to being able to feel others emotions while wearing the Butterfly Broach and listening to any advise that Nooroo was willing to give her while designing and sewing a new wardrobe for herself that would help hide the Broach in plain sight. She made a set of simple white blouses that buttoned up in the front, each button made to look like the Butterfly Broach when not in use, except for the top button that was missing on each blouse so that Marinette could simply attach the broach causing it so seamlessly blend in with the overall design, an idea that Nooroo had found ingenious, and made his new master blush at the praise; and to go with the blouses Marinette had made skirts, in grey, black, and a dark purple along with matching stockings.

It was an outfit that Marinette was wearing for the first time tonight, as with only a few days before her first at her new school she felt ready to experience the true power of the Butterfly Miraculous by transforming for the first time. "Are you ready Marinette," Nooroo asked having finished eating a strawberry that his master had given to him. "I am," Marinette said with a confident smile as she took a deep breath. "Then just say the words _**serah**_ ," Nooroo said a title the kwami had given Marinette as a compromise between the two, that still showed respect, but was not as embarrassing as master to the young woman. "Nooroo. Wings Rise," Marinette said as in a flash of magenta light Nooroo entered the Miraculous on Marinette's blouse causing silver wings to spring from the oval jewel as a similar light enveloped Marinette's body.

A small kaleidoscope of butterfly's, at least a dozen in number, as white as freshly fallen snow settled around Marinette's room as the light of her transformation faded. Marinette moved to the full length mirror in her room taking in her new appearance and gasped. A silver domino mask that resembled a butterfly's wings covered her bluebell eyes, the white ties that kept her hair in twin tails where now a soft purple in color. A simple strapless dress of pink, magenta, and purple covered her body, falling to her ankles, as black ballroom gloves covered her arms to just below the elbow, and her feet where bare; while the Butterfly Miraculous now rested in the center of the V cut of the dress. "Wow," Marinette whispered noticing the butterfly's in the room that stirred at her gaze. "Hello my little _**tiänshí**_ ," Marinette said calling the butterfly's the Chinese word for Angels, having been told about them by Nooroo the two thought it would be fitting as she would call herself Hudie when she was using her powers to help people to deal with her emotions.

Marinette extended a finger and one of white butterfly's landed upon it. "Go my little tianshi, and find the Guardian sworn to protect the Miraculous'. I must introduce myself too him and let him know that the Butterfly Broach and Nooroo are safe," Marinette whispered laying a soft kiss upon the white butterfly's wings causing them to tent a soft magenta before it flew out of Marinette's open window leading to the roof as Marinette waited, she could feel so many emotions but the guilt, sadness, regret and above all determination of one soul had called out more than any other this night, and she had known before she even spoke the words, Nooroo had been right, and Paris was truly the home of the current Guardian of the Miraculous'.

Master Fu, the current Guardian of the Miraculous' set in his small apartment where he preformed acupuncture during the day deep in meditation, as he reflected on the slight change he had recently felt in Paris, though it was not dark as he had feared but light, like a breath of fresh air, which was why he wanted to meditate hoping to learn more about this strange yet welcoming change to the city of Paris. "Master, look," a small voice of a kwami that resembled a turtle said gaining his master's attention and his eyes grew wide at the sight of a single white butterfly the tips of its wings dusted in light magenta softly drifted into the room through the window he had left open. "Wayzz my old friend, Nooroo had been found," Fu whispered as the butterfly simply drifted lazily before him. "It is waiting for your consent," Wayzz said as Fu nodded. "Indeed," a soft smile playing across his lips knowing that whomever had found Nooroo must have pure heart.

"I am with you master," Wayzz said landing upon Fu's shoulder. "Let us meet your master little one," the Miraculous' Guardian said offering the bracelet upon his arm that the butterfly landed on before vanishing within in a quick flash of white and magenta. Master Fu and Wayzz found themselves in a simple whitespace a single figure stood before them wearing a dress of varying shades of purple, with black ballroom gloves and a silver mask covering her bluebell eyes. "Greetings Guardian, I am Hudie," the young woman said with a curtsy causing Fu's eyes to widen, she called herself Butterfly but in Chinese. I am glad you allowed my little Tianshi this opportunity for us to meet; Nooroo wished me to convey his greetings to both yourself and the other kwami after so long," Hudie added as Fu nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, I am glad Nooroo has found one with a heart so pure," a statement that caused Marinette to blush.

"I am, as Nooroo must have told you the current Guardian of the Miraculous', Master Fu." "He did think he could feel his brothers and sisters here when we first got back to Paris," Hudie said reaching for her silver mask only to remove it. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I want to tell you about how I found the Butterfly Broach and met Nooroo," the young woman said beginning her tale of her last day in Tibet and the temple on the hill. "Thank you for telling me all of that Marinette, it was not something that you had to do, but I am glad you did," Master Fu said causing the young woman before him to blush after she had finished her tale. "As you where so honest with me, I feel I should do the same, before I felt what I now know to be your presence within the city, I felt a darker presence starting to grow in power, I fear that someone may have found the Peacock Broach and Duusu, just as you found the Butterfly Broach and Nooroo."

"You fear that Duusu will be mistreated, Nooroo said that not everyone who gained the power of a Miraculous used it for its intended purposes," Marinette said having guessed correctly as Master Fu confirmed her fears. "The Peacock is in many ways similar to the Butterfly, in terms of power, but they are able to manifest the feeling strongest in a person into a living embodiment that becomes that person's Guardian." "Just as I can take the emotions of a person and make them a Champion to defend one closest to them. But the Peacock has no need of the person themselves, just their emotion," Marinette said and Master Fu was glad that the young woman was as intelligent as she was as he confirmed her statement once again. "It makes them in ways more powerful than you yourself," he added as Marinette nodded in agreement.

"It is for that reason I do not wish to place the burden of recovering the Peacock Broach solely upon your shoulders. I do not know if Nooroo told you but each Miraculous has a partner, and in this case a Miraculous whose Yang energy complements the Yin energy of the Butterfly Miraculous, the Bee Comb, and its kwami Pollen. "You can't tell me who you will pick, can you," Marinette said having read it from Master Fu's mind. "Yes, it is a safety precaution to protect both yourself and the one I feel will best complement you and be a reliable partner." "I understand, I begin school in a few days but I will continue to use my powers and listen to any advise that Nooroo can give to me. I look forward to meeting the Bee when you have found them," Marinette said putting her silver mask back onto her face.

"May the light of the Butterfly Broach always guide your path," Fu said in parting as he found himself and Wayzz once again back within his apartment both himself and his Kwami watching with a smile as the butterfly now pure white in color slowly drifted back the way it had come. "She is an amazing young woman," Wayzz said as Fu softly laughed. "Indeed, tomorrow we begin looking for someone who would be just as pure as she," the Guardian of the Miraculous' whispered as Wayzz looked towards his master who smiled and nodded and the kwami of the Turtle Bracelet with a small incline of his head made his way towards a seemingly ordinary record player before in a quick flash of green light he went inside to tell his brothers and sisters the wonderful news of Nooroo's new kind hearted master, and the bad news that someone with ill intent may have found Duusu as well.


	3. Act 2 - Origins Part Two

_**~ Act II: Origins Part Two ~**_

Adrianna Agreste, the only daughter of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste was a beautiful young woman of fourteen with shoulder length blond hair, and piercing green eyes who in so many ways resembled her mother Emilie more and more with each passing day. With only a day left before public schools would be opening for the year on this particular morning Adrianna had one goal in mind; which is why she was currently standing outside her father's office while gathering up her courage before with a deep breath she gently knocked on the door. "Come in," the monotone cadence of Adrianna's father said as the young woman entered the room. "Adrianna, what brings you to my office," Gabriel asked as his daughter took a seat. "I wanted to ask you if I could attend public school for this upcoming year instead of being tutored at home," Adrianna asked as Gabriel sighed but before he could say anything his daughter acted quickly and continued to speak.

"I'm fourteen years old father, and have little to no contact with any of my peers, besides Chloe. I want a chance to make other friends, socialize like a normal teenage girl. I have always kept my grades up father and I promise that if I couldn't maintain the same grade average in a public school setting I wouldn't argue if you took me out and made me continue private tutoring," Adrianna said and looking at his daughter Gabriel was reminded so much of his wife Emilie even seeing her ghostly image hovering over that of his daughter's for just a moment before he blinked shattering the illusion his mind had created. "You seem to have thought this through Adrianna, but what about your safety outside this home, I don't think," but Adrianna held out a hand. "Please father, I would be attending the College Francoise Dupont, a school that the Bourgeouis' themselves chose for Chloe."

"If it is safe enough for the daughter of the mayor of Paris, then why not for a well known fashion model to the Agreste Fashion Brand as well," Adrianna said a blush on her cheeks as she lowered her hand having realized she had interrupted her father as she quickly looked down at her hands nervously touching the tips of her index fingers together not seeing the smile that played across her father's face for just a moment as he thought of just how much his daughter's temper matched that of her mother in that moment that must have taken so much courage on her part. So with a choice made and a deep breath taken he told Adrianna that she could attend the College Francoise Dupont but only if she adhered to her own rules meaning that as long as her grades remained up and she could stay to her other scheduling as well then she would not have to be privately tutored.

"Thank you father," Adrianna said with a heart melting smile as she rushed from the room letting out a joyful cheer as soon as she was outside her father's office that made Gabriel softly smile as she shook his head, his daughter was still a child after all. "Oh sorry Nathalie, have a good afternoon," Gabriel heard his daughter say meaning that his assistant had been listening in to their conversation. "This may be for the best sir, it will allow us to act more freely with Adrianna being at school all day," the soft but professional tone of Gabriel's assistant Nathalie Sancoeur said entering the room. "That is true, but the transformation is extremely tiring, we don't know how dangerous the Peacock Broach and Duusu truly are to the one that uses their power." "Which is why I agreed to do this for you sir. Emilie, means so much to both of us and your daughter; to bring her back for this family, that is worth any risk," Nathalie said softly taking Gabriel's hand into her own.

"Thank you Nathalie," was Gabriel's only words as he softly squeezed Nathalie's hand in his own, as she simply smiled before drawing away. "Then tomorrow, we shall introduce Paris to Mayura, and if the Guardian of the Miraculous' truly resides here, then he will have no choice but to send out one who can counteract the Peacock's power." "And Lady Luck is never without her Black Cat," Gabriel added as Nathalie nodded her head in agreement. "But that is tomorrow, let us focus on today sir," Nathalie said setting down the tray she had been carrying and pouring him a cup of his favorite tea as the two focused on more mundane things that the Miraculous' and their god like Kwami's.

Even though her father had said yes, Adrianna was still glad that she was going outside of the house today, for a jog around the local part, a piece of Adrianna's workout regiment that had been given to her by her father, and was something she could only do once a week, and if the weather permitted. Yet Adrianna did not care as she loved to run outdoors as the fresh air and exercise always gave her a chance to clear her mind. "Ready to go," she asked to her towering bodyguard who was best described as a wall of muscle, only to get a nod of the head from the man Adrianna affectionately thought of as the Gorilla. The two headed outside where Adrianna noticed an elderly man of Asian decent having difficulty crossing the street. She rushed forward with the Gorilla's gaze focused on her, and said, "sir. Can I help you to get across the road," which made the elderly man smile.

"That would be wonderful young lady, thank you," was his reply as Adrianna with a smile, and as the two moved across the street Adrianna never felt as the elderly Asian man she was helping slipped a small black octagonal box with oriental designs in red into her jacket pocket. "Will you be okay now," Adrianna asked when the two reached the side of the street where the Gorilla waited for his charge. "I should be find now, my home is nearby and I feel much better after getting a chance to catch my breath. Once again thank you young lady," the elderly man said with a bow and Adrianna blushed as she accepted the praise and with one final wave moved away with her bodyguard close at hand. "Master, did you feel what I did," Wayzz said the excitement clear in his tone even though he managed to remain hidden.

"Indeed, the way that Miss Agreste's soul resonated, she reminded me so much of Miss Dupain-Cheng." "Intertwined souls, bound together throughout time by both fate and destiny," Wayzz added as Fu nodded in agreement. "Intertwined by the red strings, they would have found each other even without the Miraculous'," Fu admitted as Wayzz asked, "so you managed to give her the Bee Comb then," to which Fu admitted that he indeed had. "In a way it is a shame, but Miss Dupain-Cheng and Nooroo have already formed the bond between a Kwami and their Chosen. She and Miss Agreste would have been perfect as the Lady the Cat." "Indeed, but as two souls intertwined by the red strings, any pair of Miraculous' can be wielded to their full potential by those two," Wayzz stated as Fu only made a humming noise of approval.

"The Bee, and the Butterfly; we should count our blessings that the Fox is safe and not able to aid the Peafowl as the yin balance to its yang energy," Master Fu admitted. "Yes, Duusu is dangerous what humans think are merely legends of the Peacock hold more truth than they realize," Wayzz softly whispered. "Yes, which is why I am glad that Miss Dupain-Cheng will have Miss Agreste, a destined pair against the Peafowl it is more than I could have prayed for," Fu agreed before adding; "if only I was younger, but my time has long past, we must now place our faith in a new generation." "One can only wonder what lay in store for Marinette and Adrianna, a destined pair, tied by the red strings, and the Chosen of the Bee and the Butterfly, if nothing else we know that things will never be the same," Wayzz stated with such clarity that Master Fu could do nothing but agree.

Later that day when Adrianna returned to her room she had gathered some cloths to take her evening bath, when she went to take off her jacket to leave in her room she felt something in her pocket, and pulling it out found a black octagonal shaped box with red Chinese designs. "What in the world is this," Adrianna whispered opening the box as a bright yellow light filled the room and a small creature that resembled a bee appeared. "Greetings, my Queen," she said with a curtsy while floating in mid air. "Who are, what are," but before Adrianna could panic the little creature held out her hands and said, "please. I ask that you do not be afraid. My name is Pollen, that," Pollen said pointing at the silver comb that lay within the box that Adrianna had opened, "is the Bee Comb; a Miraculous, and I am its Kwami."

"Miraculous? Kwami," Adrianna said in a questioning tone setting down on her bed as Pollen chuckled. "Allow me to explain," Pollen replied as she told Adrianna of herself and the powers of the Bee Comb, as well as the fact that she would have a partner who used the power of the Butterfly Broach and how their gift worked; including at the end of her tail the reason why both Adrianna herself and the holder of the Butterfly Broach would soon be needed to protect Paris. "Wow, superhero's and villains. It's something like out of a comic book. Though I guess with the way my partner's own gifts work I won't meet them in person will I," Adrianna asked of Pollen who nodded her head. "The wielder of the Butterfly is strong yet fragile much like a real butterfly is, Nooroo and his Chosen will not be able to aid you directly, but the ones they chose as Champions can."

"Amazing. Pollen, is it okay if I transform and go out tonight," Adrianna asked and Pollen knowing her new chosen was in many ways like a beautiful and rare bird locked away in a gilded cage smiled as she said, "of course my Queen," as Adrianna brightened standing and putting the silver comb into her hair. "Fear not Paris, for on this night Abeille will protect her hive," Adrianna whispered turning to Pollen. "Just say Pollen; Buzz on, my Queen, and then Abeille shall take flight," Pollen said, as Adrianna nodded. "Pollen! Buzz On," Adrianna said as her body was covered in golden light and she found herself wearing a form fitting black and yellow spandex suit, a domino mask that was yellow with a black outline covering her eyes a spinning top resting on her left side where it could easily be grabbed with her right hand.

Adrianna opened one of the windows that was in her room and stepping up onto the ledge looked out over the city of Paris. With a deep breath she took the spinning top from her side and with a swing found herself souring over the streets of the City of Lights an exclamation of pure joy escaping from her lips as she gracefully swung throughout the city for a few hours not knowing that in the morning pictures would be posted of Paris' mysterious new guardian, as on that night Adrianna as Abeille would stop a young woman from being mugged and possibly worse; while in another part of the city a young man who had been about to commit suicide would speak to the tabloids about what he would call an angel that spoke to him in his mind, and made him realize that their where things in this world worth living for.


End file.
